


pangeran pasang laut

by eofiyv



Category: The Prince of Tides (1991)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Novel, Inspired by a Movie, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: Untuk mereka yang menanggalkan mahkotamu, angkat jemarimu dan—tenggelamkan! [#MariBerpuisi]





	pangeran pasang laut

**Author's Note:**

> The Prince of Tides adalah novel karangan Pat Conroy yang terbit pada tahun 1986, dan diikuti oleh film adaptasinya yang disutradarai oleh Barbra Streisand pada tahun 1991. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. 
> 
> Didedikasikan untuk #MariBerpuisi, kategori bebas.

 

 

> { 1 }
> 
> Pangeran Pasang Laut,
> 
> aku menunggumu lagi di sini; di antara debur ombak yang pecah menghantam karang, serta kicau camar laut yang terbang melayang.
> 
> Mereka membisikkan berita, tentangmu yang pulang dan takkan kembali datang.
> 
> .
> 
> { 2 }
> 
> Kau adalah titisan samudra; atau ia yang menitipkan jiwanya padamu.
> 
> Pada mentari yang sinarnya membakar senja di tahtamu,
> 
> pada angin yang menyapu bersih awan, duka di ujung-ujung jubah kebesaranmu,
> 
> pada laut yang menyatu dengan langit di cakrawala; begitu biru, begitu luas, begitu **j a u h**
> 
> pada asin di lidahku, yang merasuk hingga ke paru-paru,
> 
> aku menemukanmu lagi.
> 
> Atau, jika aku memejamkan mata—
> 
> —kau tak pernah benar-benar pergi.
> 
> .
> 
> { 3 }
> 
> Untuk kerajaanmu yang runtuh,
> 
> juga mahkotamu yang jatuh terinjak,
> 
> atau mereka yang bersenjatakan angkara.
> 
> Angkat jemarimu, dan—
> 
> —tenggelamkan!
> 
> .
> 
> { 4 }
> 
> Meski di akhir lakon ini,
> 
> satu-satunya yang m a t i dan membiru adalah—kamu.
> 
> Selamat pulang, Pangeran Pasang Laut.
> 
> Bahari merindukanmu.
> 
>  
> 
> —seseorang yang masih berada di tepian.

 


End file.
